


Truth or Dare?

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: M/M, school is my priority atm but i do have other fics on the go too, ull like the next chapter ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross, Smith and Trott all play truth or dare</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a new fic again! I'll be away for the weekend celebrating in Blackpool so it could be a few days before the next one!

The trio sat in a circle at Ross’ house, a large bowl of crisps and sweets situated in the middle. Trott took some sweets from the bowl and popped them into his mouth; forgetting he was about to play a game, he carried on eating whilst his friends looked at him with confusion

“Come on then, are we gonna play or what?” Ross asked, becoming slightly impatient with Trott’s preference of confectionery over his friends.

“Oh yeah, sorry, what are we playing again?” Trott questioned, his hands reaching into the bowl of sweets again.

“Truth or dare you idiot, you’re starting. Truth, or dare?” Ross stated, lobbying an m&m at Trott’s head. The chocolate sweet bounced off and rolled under the sofa, probably never to be found again.

“Dare please.” He concluded, after pausing for a moment to think about it carefully.

Smith and Ross whispered to each other eagerly, conjuring up a dare they could perform at his house. Ross rummaged around Trott’s kitchen and managed to find a bottle of hot sauce perched on a lonely shelf in the cupboard. Deciding this would have to do, he poured some out into a shot glass and commanded Trott to drink.

Within moment after chugging the sauce, Trott felt like his mouth was on fire, his whole throat was burning and his tongue felt like a thousand needles were stabbing him; he sprinted to the kitchen, downing half a pint of milk within minutes to try and calm the burning sensation in his mouth whilst Ross and Smith were crying with laughter on the floor.

“That’s not funny!” He mustered as he sat down, “Ross it‘s your go now.”

“Truth.” Ross responded, knowing he made a wiser choice than Trott.

“Coward.” Trott mumbled under his breath, smirking across the room at Ross. “Do you like anyone at the moment?”

Ross sniggered, it was such a typical question to be asked

“Couldn’t you think of a better question, this is always asked every time we play.” Ross laughed, eating a handful of crisps.

“Answer the bloody question mate! Or are you a chicken?” Smith joked, pushing Ross’ shoulder slightly with his hand.

“Alright then jeez! Calm those forklift nips of yours. Yeah, I do like someone.” Ross blurted, his cheeks becoming flushed.

“Ooo who is it!” Smith asked as he began to get excited, although somewhere, a small part of him was already dreading the answer.

“It’s only one question each round! Don’t be so greedy!” Ross chuckled, hoping he’d have to avoid ever answering that question, especially when the person he liked was sat in the room with him.

Although Smith did not receive an answer, he didn’t miss Ross’ glancing quickly at him and then down to the floor as he went red. He didn’t miss his heart skipping a beat, or the fact Ross would keep wetting his lips **every god damn time** he looked at him.

After Smith’s go - a dare involving him to run down the street naked, which he politely declined - they stopped the game as it was clear that none of them were good at thinking up questions. It was already getting pretty late, and they were all getting tired so they decided to call it a night, ending their party with an intense game of Mario Kart.

Trott left first, waving goodbye to Ross and Smith as his friends cleared up the trail of crumbs he’d left everywhere in the lounge. The two of them worked together quickly, the bowl of sweets being finished off and devoured by their hungry mouths and the crumbs being hoovered up by Ross’ vacuum.

“So who do you like then, Ross?” Smith asked, nudging his arm as they passed, his eyebrows raised in question.

“I’m not going to tell you!” Ross chuckled again, although he could feel his cheeks burning up again.

“Well me and Trott will find out some way or another, don’t think you can avoid us forever with shit like that.” Smith laughed. He picked up his coat from the sofa and strolled to the front door, calling goodbye to Ross as he closed it behind him.

Ross collapsed onto the sofa and ran his hands through his hair, as he always did when he was nervous. He knew he’d end up caving in some day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith and Trott keep on insisting they know who it is that Ross likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be out next week as I'm away for the weekend!

The next morning when Ross walked into work, Smith and Trott were still eager to press on about his love interest.

“Alright Ross? You gonna tell us who you like yet?” Trott laughed, peering over the top of his divider. Ross shot him an evil glance and sat in silence, making it clear he didn’t want to speak about it.

Thankfully, they had videos to record that day so the conversation couldn’t be brought back up for the rest of the afternoon, that was until they’d finished and they’d begun editing.

Smith opened up his chat on Skype and sent a quick message to Ross;

 _Smith:_ ready to own up who you like yet mate?

 _Ross:_ as if id ever tell you haha                        

But Ross **was** right. He couldn’t tell him. Not when it was Smith who he liked.

 _Smith:_ mate you gotta tell us someday   

 _Smith:_ is it someone i know?                  

 _Ross:_ i guess you could say that             

 _Smith:_ is he one of my close mates?       

 _Ross:_ shouldn’t you get on with editing?

And that was the end of the conversation. Ross minimized the chat window and went back to editing, although it was hard to think about editing when someone else was preoccupying his mind. He didn’t even hear when Trott was calling his name as he was too busy daydreaming about something that could never be.

“Ross? Hello? ROSS!” Trott shouted, waving his arms above his screen. Ross panicked and quickly removed his headphones, throwing them onto his desk carelessly.

“Oh uh yeah?” He mumbled, pushing his chair back so he could speak to Trott clearer.

“God I’ve been calling you for the last 5 minutes, you up for another game of truth or dare tonight?”

“Uh well..” Ross started, knowing full well the only reason they wanted to play was to pry on his secrets. He had to find a way to get out. “I can’t sorry, I’m not feeling to good.”

“Oh alright then, we’ll do it some other day then eh, if you're ill you can always just go home you know? I’ve got everything covered for this afternoon.” Trott offered, and with Ross now having to act ill, he didn’t decline.

“Yeah that’s probably for the best, I’ll go home then if it’s ok with you?” He asked, picking his stuff up from his desk and walking towards the door. Trott waved his arm towards the door to usher him out, leaving him and Smith alone.

Ross arrived at his flat, turning the key in the lock and opening the door. He dumped his stuff on the sofa beside him and curled up in a blanket, making the most of his free time.

That evening his doorbell rang, although Ross was not expecting visitors. He opened the door and was surprised to see Smith standing there with a card in one hand and grapes in the other.

“I’ve come bearing gifts.” Smith grinned, allowing himself into Ross’ flat. “You said you weren’t feeling well earlier, so I’ve come to help the sick.”

Ross swore under his breath and slumped down into his sofa, faking a cough as he sat up a bit.

“I wasn’t really expecting guests.” Ross admitted, gesturing around his flat to the mess on the floor.

“Ah it’s alright, my house is always a mess.” Smith mused, sitting down on the sofa next to Ross.

“Just like your hair.” Ross laughed, although as soon as the word left his mouth he instantly regretted it as his cheeks flushed pink.

“My hair is perfect thank you very much, yours on the other hand…” Smith retorted, waving his hand at Ross hair, currently being flattened by the back of the sofa.

“I’m ill. I have an excuse.” grinned Ross, pushing Smith’s shoulder lightly.

“Maybe you should call your lover, tell them you’re ill and they can kiss everything better for you.” Ross shook his head and just stared at his floor. He had to resist the urge to just tell him right then that it was him he wanted… it was Smith who he liked…

“When you say it’s someone I know, is it a close friend?” Smith questioned, conjuring up a few names in his head. Ross hesitated, and then nodded, a smirk climbing up his face. He’d never been very good with words.

“Haha it’s not me is it, my looks are far too much for you.” Smith joked, although his grin faltered after Ross immediately went bright red and didn’t say anything. “Ross….. it’s not me… _is it?_ ”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith finds out who Ross likes and is pleasantly surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have swallowed several clouds, sorry not sorry

Ross found himself unable to look Smith in the eye. After wanting to tell him about everything for years, now the moment had come he didn’t want to say anything. He suddenly had an idea after something Smith had said earlier. He fished his phone from his pocket and dialled Smith’s number. Moments later, Smith’s phone rang in his pocket and he gave Ross a puzzled look.

“Ross? Why are you ringing me?” Ross took a deep breath before responding.

“You said earlier ‘maybe you should call your lover, tell them you’re ill and they can kiss everything better for you’ … so here’s me calling my lover asking them to kiss everything better.” He responded, declining the call and dropping his head into his hands with embarrassment.

Smith chuckled to himself, a wide grin spreading up his face - one he couldn’t remove no matter how hard he tried. He scooted over a bit on the sofa so his knees brushed Ross’ and he reached out a gentle hand to run through Ross’ hair.

Ross lifted his head slowly and turned to face Smith, his eyes full of hope and warmth. He opened his mouth to speak, but Smith pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. Smith brought his other hand to caress Ross’ cheek, leaning in close until there was all but a small gap between their lips.

“Am I allowed to kiss everything better for you?” Smith murmured, waiting for a response from Ross before he did anything.

Ross didn’t even need to say anything - he closed his eyes and leaned in, pressing his lips to Smith’s with somewhat urgency, after waiting for so long, he wasn’t going to hold back now if the feeling were going to be reciprocated.

Smith was taken aback slightly at first by the eagerness and desire in Ross’ body, but he wasn’t complaining. He soon found a rhythm with Ross and it didn’t take long for Ross to run his fingers through Smith’s auburn curls, pulling him closer into the kiss.

After breaking the kiss for air, Smith rested his forehead against Ross’, a grin pinned to his face.

“I think I’m still ill you know” Ross pretended to cough, pushing Smith down so he was lying across the sofa. Ross shuffled up next to him, his hand tracing patterns along Smith’s chest.

“Is that just another invitation for me to kiss you?” Smith grinned, taking a hold of Ross’ hand and planting a small kiss on the back of it. Ross could honestly feel butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, his heart practically beating out his chest.

Whilst Ross and Smith were too busy dozing off next to each other, they didn’t hear the door to Ross’ flat open and someone enter using the spare key. The quiet footsteps did not disturb the pair until someone whispered their names.

"Smith? Ross?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith and Ross get a visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long! Writers block and also other things have stopped me from writing. I'm going to see if I can finish this for wednesday night

The pair of them opened their eyes slowly and looked round, to see a figure standing above them.

“...Trott!” Ross exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” His face flushed red with panic and then embarrassment, and he frantically tried to peel himself away from Smith’s embrace.

“I could ask the same to Smith!” He gestured, “I only came round to see how you were feeling, Ross!”

“Yeah well I came round to do that too mate, gotta be quick with these things.” Smith chuckled as he stood up to face Trott.

“Well, I think we’ve figured out who Ross likes now anyway.” Trott laughed, nudging Smith's arm and giving him a wink. “We gonna have a sleepover tonight or do you to plan on banging?”

“Trott! Jeez it’s been like 1 hour and already you’re encouraging him to get in my pants! We can have a sleepover, if you’d like that is.” Ross nodded, patting the sofa either side of him.

“I’m joking mate don’t worry, I’ve got plans for tonight anyway. I only popped round to see how you were feeling and drop these off.” Trott laughed as he dumped the gifts in Ross’ lap, said his goodbyes to the pair and left, shutting the door behind him.

“You can sleep over if you want, even though Trott isn’t here.” Ross mentioned, taking Smith’s nod of approval as a ‘yeah, okay’. “And, if you’re really nice to me, we can do some of the stuff Trott suggested.” Ross winked, opening the carrier bag of sweets Trott had left for him along with a card - the message inside reading: _Get better soon you fucking prick. Lots of love from your favourite idiot, Chris Trout xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx. Ps: I know you’re not really ill but I’m hoping this earns me some brownie points.’_

Ross chuckled at the writing and placed it on one of the shelves in his flat. Smith happily tucked himself into Ross’ sweets whilst he waited for him to sit back down.

“Hey, those are for the sick only!” Ross snickered, taking the bag of sweets from Smith’s grasp.

“But you’re not sick though! Sharing is caring babe.” Alex interjected, putting his hand back into the bag to retrieve some more food. “What was that thing Trott mentioned earlier? Something about banging?”

“Is that all you ever think about? Food and banging?” Ross quizzed as he stretched himself across the sofa, his head resting against Smith’s shoulder.

“Hey! I think about other things too!” Alex said defensively, turning his head to give a look of disapproval to Ross.

“Haha, like what? I don’t believe you.” Ross murmured whilst rubbing circles on Smith’s cheek with his thumbs.

“You.” Alex grinned. “I think about you a lot.”

Blushing heavily, Ross nuzzled further into Alex’s neck, completely awash with contentment and bliss. He felt a kiss be pressed to his cheek and he grinned further into Smith’s shoulder. He then lifted his gaze to meet Smith’s and they rested their foreheads against each other, melting into each other as Ross kissed Alex lightly and whispered an “I love you” into his ear.

“I love you too.” muttered Smith, before kissing him again until they were just a tangle of limbs on the sofa; Ross was pinned down to the cushions as Alex sat on his lap, leaning in to kiss Ross again. Bliss was replaced with lust, lust was replaced with hunger as their lips met once more and they found themselves unable to be torn apart from each other.

“Hey- could we, _fuck_ , do this in- the bedroom maybe? Ross managed as Smith peppered kisses along his neck.

Smith grinned back at him before winking, taking Ross by the hand and leading him into his own bedroom, shutting the door behind him. 


End file.
